The Blind Tigress
by OldSoulSax
Summary: Please review. This is my second attempt at this. Let me know what you think. I'll try to update soon.
1. Chapter 1 A New Beginning

Hello, this is my first story I hope you like it. I've kind of added stuff from Naruto, Avatar, Harry Potter, and Inuyasha. I do not own any of the characters. I also don't own some of the plot. This story takes place after Harry Potter's fight with Voldemort. Brenda is his granddaughter. The story is background is kind of like this. James (Harry's son) is married to Chihiro (Naruto's daughter who I've paired with Hinata) and they have a kid named Brenda. Understand? Sorry if that has confused some of you. Please R&R. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- A New Beginning<p>

*Dream*

_Sitting in the middle of the floor near the fireplace is a little girl. Across from her is her father, James Potter. He has in his hand a wand producing many colorful bubbles. His daughter, Brenda, is moving a stream of water through the air to pop them with the grace of a hunting tigress._

[If you, dear reader, have ever seen a tigress hunt, then you know what it is like to see the power of a beast while it waits for the prey to arrive.

Brenda is a small thing. She is the spitting image of her mother with her waist long, black, and straight hair. They looked so much alike you know that Brenda would have a skinny waist just like her mother. Brenda's eyes are of a light blue, yet they are so deep and dark that they show the mind of a person centuries old. People say that the eyes are the windows to a person's soul, but Brenda's show nothing. Nothing can penetrate them except the light that shows that she's alive.]

_A woman rushes into the room. She talks to James so fast that Brenda can't even to begin to comprehend what is being said. James scoops up his daughter, kisses her forehead, and hands her to the woman. If you haven't figured out whom the woman is, reader, then shame on you. She is Brenda's mom, Chihiro Potter. Most people call her Cho, however._

_Cho does not ever glance at the bundle in her arms as she darts up the stairs and into the nursery._

_Downstairs, the door is thrown open. James approaches leaving his wand on the arm of the chair he was sitting upon only moments before. A cloaked figure enters. From under the cloak a wand is raised, and in a flash of light that bathes the entryway in pale green, James Potter falls to the floor still._

_"Daddy!" Brenda shrieks, feeling the life force of her dad vanish._

_"Hush, Ren," which was her nickname, "there's nothing we can do now," her mother replied as she placed her into her crib._

_At that instant the door was thrown off its hinges..._

"Wake up! You have chores to do!" That was Aunt Ninota. She was wearing clothes that would only make sense to wear if she was going to a wedding but that was the way she dressed. "Did you _hear _me?"

"Yes, Aunt Ninota," I mumbled. She was in one of her moods. Again. Yet when is she not?

I crawled out of my room if could even call it that. It was more like the small closets you see in the movies from America at best. Frankly, I'd rather have a master closet that I know some American's have.

Time to begin my chores. Now the list is quite colorful. I must fix breakfast, clean the rooms, mop the floors, and do the laundry. Aunt Ninota always finds a reason to beat me. Whether it was cleaning too slowly for her taste, leaving smudges of my feet on the floors, or not fixing the food they want, I always got beaten.

Then, I left for school. It's the only time of the day when I'm not beaten and that's only because not too long ago they found out why I came to school with bruises or something broken. Now it's a wonderful, only if my cousin, Staciadica, leaves me alone. Lately, it seems as though I'm the only entertainment she can find at lunch. However, today she had others. Poor kids.

New students were at the academy starting their enrollment. During lunch they had started crying. Do you know who made them cry? I'll tell you. Staciadica. I started towards them with Kirara at my side. Kirara is my dæmon, my soul. She has the form of a three-tailed kitten, but when we're threatened she transforms into a three-tailed tigress.

"So who is at your mercy today, Cousin?" I'm supposed to call her sister because cousin is an insult in my house, but I'll die before I call her sister. Staciadica smirked. She was wearing a red mini-dress with black dragons. Behind her were her sidekicks. They were twins, although you wouldn't know it by looking at them. One was brown-hairs, tall, and lanky while the other was blond with a plump stomach.

As I approached, the girl they were teasing stared at me. I'm not the best person to be doing this. Ever since I visited her with Mum and Dad years ago, life has not been pleasant since I've returned. We had visited here when my grandfather was dying.

*Flashback*

_As his last breath left him, the demon fox that had been sealed within him was released. The air had been thick with death that night._

_During the fight, I left the house to find my parents and to get away from my cousin. Along the way a man found me. He was dressed for battle, yet it was casual. I didn't know what was going to happen right then. The next thing I knew he's moving his hands in complicated sequences. All the while his eyes were staring past my head, full of fear and anxiety. I looked to where his eyes seemed to be and in front of me was a massive feline demon with a powerful aura that seemed to glow. Coming out from behind it was nine tails. It was looking at me with naked curiosity. I couldn't help but to look into its black eyes tinged with red._

_Then I was dragged into the black waters of unconsciousness. I could hear though. It was my mother screaming hours later._

_"Why did you do this?" she had demanded. "Why did you choose her, of all people? She's my only girl!"_

That was a long time ago, and I can't remember all of the details for I was in a lot of pain. It was more pain that I thought was possible.

However, anything I remember is so vivid. I remember the blood, the bodies, the man and the look he had, the demon (since the demon is sealed within me now I guess that explains Kirara's looks), and mother's screaming.

People in this village I'm imprisoned in, treat me as if I'm death itself, well they're close. I am this village's personal child of death. One day thought I will get out of here. I will go anywhere I want. I'll start a new life.

"Well, if it isn't my maid. Come to tell me Mother wants me home, or are you just asking to be beaten?" I wish I could hurt Staciadica and her parents sometimes and not have to worry about what would happen afterwards.

That was when Iruka sensei arrived.

"What is going on, Brenda?" He always came to me first since he knew that they would make me cover for them if they had the chance.

"You know same old same old. Staciadica is teasing some new students," I replied. Off to the side, I could see my cousin glowering at me. I knew I wouldn't be walking away from this unharmed.

"Well, Staciadica," he said finally looking at her. "You can come visit me Monday after school. Brenda, Lady Hokage would like to speak to you."

"Yes, Sensei," I bowed.

Staciadica just looked down at her feet before she mumbled, "Yes, Sensei." I left the situation with concern in my head. _Why would the Hokage want to speak to me? _I wondered.

"Perhaps, she wants us to leave the village," Kirara suggested.

"No, we're too valuable to them," I reminded her. "Besides, they would just send the Anbu Black Ops to do that." We laughed at the thought of them trying to kick us out. We may not look like much, but we are powerful enough that we could possibly overthrow the Leaf Village.

As we approached the Hokage's chambers we could smell the scent of drying ink.

"She's been signing documents." I agreed with Kirara silently, wondering what kind of documents.

"Come in, Brenda," came a voice from behind the door, which I hadn't even touched yet.

The Hokage was on her pedestal, and looking as grand as ever as we walked in.


	2. Chapter 2 A New Life

Remember I do not own this plot.

Chapter 2- A New Life

I couldn't believe it! The Lady Hokage was coming to my defense against my aunt and uncle! The people here in the Village Hidden in the Leaves knew about my life with my relatives, but they couldn't do anything about it. You see, people here aren't allowed to confront other people about the home, only compliment it, so having the Hokage coming to help me was a miracle.

As we approached home, my aunt and uncle came out from the house to bow for the Hokagai. When they saw me, let's just say that you would think the Hokagai wasn't even there.

"You go fix dinner for us and Lady Hokage now!"

With that I hurried into the kitchen to do as I was told. Even though Uncle Shinto is the man of the house, Aunt Ninota is in charge of everything and that includes me. I started with washing the rice and cooking the meat that would go on the rice. Even though I cook very well for my age Aunt Ninota never approves of what I cook. Does it seem like I care? I only care when she hits me afterwards and even then I only think about getting out of this life.

There's the rice. It's time for dinner! I wonder what Lady Hokagai wants with me.

"Your niece is such a fine student at the Academy. I can see such promise for her in the future," Lady Hokagai says as I walk into the room with the food balanced on my arms.

"My lady, I-I am afraid that Brenda will not be able to attend the school for much longer. You see we are running quite low on money. We only have enough to send of the girls to school. Since our girl is getting an education and learning so much while Brenda messes around with any guy that will…"

"So you are saying that," the Hokage interrupted, "that you believe Staciadica is the one getting the education while Brenda is fooling around with the young men at the Academy?" She did not yell those words, but with the truth of them and the power she spoke them with, she might as well have been screaming at the top of her lungs. "The instructors keep informing me of how Staciadica keeps skipping class and of how her grades have fallen over the yea-"

"I am sorry to interrupt, my lady, but my daughter always shows me her reports, and they are superb while Brenda's are quite horrid really."

"Could it be that your daughter changes her grades when the instructors are elsewhere, or she is pulling a trick of chi on you?" Lady Hokage suggested.

By this time, I was done serving them and had headed outside to get some fresh air. I hate it when people lie and get me in trouble. Staciadica has been doing it for years to Aunt and Uncle. But no matter. I am going to be far away if everything goes according to plan. The only thing that they know was that while they discussed my life, whatever they decide wouldn't benefit me much.

[Okay readers I apologize for this little scene. But honestly this is as bad as it's getting. No more I solemnly swear this. Well in this story. Maybe in a future story I'll put something.]

I was quietly walking through the forest that led straight to the gates when _he _appeared. Kirara told me she sensed him coming right when he was in front of us on the trail we were on. He was looking straight at me…no. He was looking at my chest. Even though I was skinnier than most girls, my genetics have given me gifts that many girls my age have not received.

He approached and it scared and confused the living $#% out of me. Normally, people leave when I arrive but he kept coming at me with a hungry look in his eyes that froze me to the spot.

"Do you know who I am, my little tigress?" He was so close now. I could feel his hot breath on my ear. He smelled of sake. His hands now sat themselves on my shoulders. He asked if I knew him. Of course I did! He was Konohamaru Ichira of Squad 9. They had the best quad leader in the entire village. I would watch them practice just so that I could learn new techniques.

"I said, 'Do you know who I am, my little tigress?'" He was starting to sound really annoyed by this time so I said, "Yes. You are Konohamaru Ichira from Squad 9."

I sent a silent plea to Kirara. She growled at him but he seemed not to notice. I only knew he heard because he whispered, "Shut that cat up or I'll kill her." I was so horrified that I begged her to be quiet because I couldn't lose her. His hands started to travel down to my hips. He pulled me to the ground. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do so I just fought to get him off me, but he had my arms and legs pinned to the ground. So with all my personal freedom gone, I died. I did nothing. I just stayed still.

Finally, he left chuckling. I got up at this point and got dressed. As I left I silently made a vow.

_Konohamaru Ichira, as long as the world is alive, I will make you pay for what you have done._

As I approached the gate, I felt extremely anxious with adrenaline running through my veins.

"This is it," I said to Kirara, "We finally get to leave the village."

There was one guard at the gate. As I approached, many feeling went through me. There was hate towards my "family", annoyance towards the villagers, and many more I feel shouldn't be voiced to the public.

Those feeling didn't bother me. What bothered me was that I was going to miss the village. I may not like the village, but it was my home. I longed that I had friends to say goodbye to, a family that would miss me, and a village that would go to the ends of the earth to find me, but I didn't and that's what made me strong. Only the weak longed for such things that would never come true, and I am not weak.

When I arrived at the gate I found the guard asleep. It appeared as if he had just fallen asleep because it seemed as if his head would pop up at any moment. So I crept carefully past him and through the gate. I was free! Free to start a new and better life.

* * *

><p>Okay readers I know that this story looks really similar to the Harry Potter plot but believe me. I'm going to get her to the school and settled then the differences will come. Thanks. Let me know what you think please. R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
